L'Ombre de TirNaNogh
by Narvandl
Summary: Face à l'immensité de l'univers et à ses mystères, Fabre d'Ambre entreprend un long périple pour retrouver tous ce qu'il a perdu et peut-être trouver bien plus encore.


_Fabre d'Ambre._

_Je passai le dernier voile du Joyau et fut accueilli par des langues de flammes. Réduit tout d'abord à l'état de cendres, je renaissais tel le Phénix au milieu du bûcher et provoquait ainsi l'horreur puis la fuite des spectateurs venus assister à ce qui aurait dut être mon dernier souffle. _

_Sentant intuitivement que le feu ne pardonnerait pas longtemps mon incursion en son royaume, je le traversais complétement pour poser les pieds sur la grande place d'un petit village à l'architecture médiévale couronné d'un ciel écarlate. _

_Si ces habitants venaient de fuir devant le spectacle que je leur avais offert malgré moi. Je n'étais pas certains que le courage ne regagnerait pas leurs cœurs une fois que leurs mains auraient trouvés le contact rassurant d'une arme. Ma sécurité passait donc loin devant les questions qui s'avançaient déjà à la frontière de ma conscience. _

_M'élançant vivement dans une ruelle ou le flot qui avait fui avait été le moins nombreux, je mettais quelques mètres de distance entre moi et la place avant que quelques hommes alertés ressentent l'incongruité de fuir un fuyard et se mettent à ma poursuite. _

_Je bondis alors au-dessus d'un muret pour atteindre une arrière-cour. Continuant dans mon élan, je franchis d'autres propriétés en espérant mettre le plus de distance entre moi et mes poursuivants. _

_Enfin, mes pas me menèrent dans un vaste champ ou les blés avaient déjà été récoltés et où des bottes de foins trônaient de ci de là. Derrière moi, alors que l'air chaud sifflait dans mes oreilles, me parvenaient des cris qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Sans doute avaient-ils décidés de s'organiser pour se mettre en chasse. J'échappais un instant à la vue des plus rapides pour bondir dans une botte de foin._

_Le contact désagréable de la paille sur la peau me fit momentanément regretter mon choix. Mais la forêt sèche qui s'élevait à l'orée du champ m'avait semblé trop loin et je ne voulais courir aucun risque dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Prenant sur moi d'ignorer cet inconfort, je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour la rendre plus discrète et je tendais l'oreille à l'écoute du moindre bruit. _

_Quelques silhouettes dépassèrent mon refuge en courant. Au bout de quelques minutes, certains villageois se réunirent non loin de moi et le vent m'apporta leurs paroles. « Sorcier », c'est comme cela qu'il m'appelait. Les pouvoirs dont j'étais le possesseur pouvaient sans doute en être responsables. Et le fait que je survive à ce brasier n'avait pas dû les détromper. Mais l'incident de ma résurrection avait-il mené à ce statut ? Ou l'avais-je déjà hérité de mes actions passées ? _

_La nuit sonna le glas de leurs courages. De chasseurs d'hommes, ils redevinrent simples fermiers. L'aventure s'arrêtait là pour eux. Quand ils furent rentrés dans leurs chaumières, je quittais mon refuge avec soulagement pour porter mon regard aux alentours. A la lumière pâle d'un astre nocturne dont j'ignorais le nom, je me trouvais un lieu adéquat pour m'asseoir et réfléchir. _

_J'avais peu d'élément, quelques mots, des pouvoirs et un souvenir. Le premier qui me vint fut Marelle, je savais que j'avais parcouru son tracé, qu'elle avait laissé son empreinte en moi. Le second fut Joyau, j'avais passé son tracé lui aussi. Etais-je seul ? Je savais qu'on pouvait être guidé. Est-ce que cela avait été-t-il le cas ? Ambre fut le troisième. C'était un royaume, le premier domaine de la réalité. J'éprouvais une forte attirance envers ce lieu. Je la notais avec perplexité. _

_Une chose me revint à l'esprit. Lors de ma fuite de la place, j'avais négligé un choix. J'avais ignoré le chemin menant à la rivière. Sa présence m'avait intuitivement dissuadé. Ainsi donc, je résistais aux flammes mais n'appréciait pas l'eau. Ma première idée fut que tous cela soient liés à un mauvais souvenir, une noyade ou que sais-je encore ? Mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. A la réflexion, j'imaginerais désormais quelque chose de plus héréditaire, comme une affinité avec un élément et une faiblesse envers un autre, qui aurait pu m'être légué._

_Je portais mon regard intérieur sur les visages familiers qui auraient dût le peupler. Mais la seule réminiscence que j'eu alors était celle d'un équidé à l'élégance surnaturelle et à la robe blanche immaculée dont le front était muni d'une corne d'un ivoire pur, une licorne. Etrange que cela soit cette image qui surgisse ainsi dans mon esprit. L'idée que je me faisais de la nature humaine me menait à croire qu'un individu dans son état normal avait des visages bien plus proche du sien en tête. _

_Quelque chose clochait dans la restitution de ces souvenirs mais je devais m'en rendre compte plus tard. J'avais apaisé une partie des questionnements qui m'avaient assailli. N'étant pas que pur esprit, je devais désormais me plier aux besoins fondamentaux d'un être vivant._

_En faisant intuitivement appel à la Marelle, je commençais à modifier l'environnement autour de moi et je laissais les champs derrière moi pour être bientôt entouré par la forêt. Je commençais par un exercice simple. Je me mis à compter les arbres, à en rajouter un puis à en soustraire un autre, puis je fis serpenter la piste et laissais le relief se dresser pour prendre de la hauteur, j' ajoutais quelques buissons ou je joignais de petites baies rouges. Redevenant de plus en plus confiant dans ma maitrise de la marche en Ombre, je décidais d'ouvrir le couvert forestier sur une clairière à l'herbe haute et jaunit par le soleil. A son sommet, un modeste camp se dessinait. Je devais y trouver des vêtements et de la nourriture. J'y trouvais aussi quelques cadavres… _

_Manquant soudainement d'appétit à la vue de ces défunts, je prenais quelques instants pour les disposer hors de ma vue. Par la même, j'ôtais à certains d'entre eux quelques habits. Je me retrouvais ainsi vêtu de chausses bistre et d'une paire de bottes en cuir brun. J'enfilais une chemise blanche avant de la recouvrir d'un pourpoint écarlate moucheté de dorure. _

_Une fois certain d'être apprêté convenablement, je m'occupais du porc toujours disposé au-dessus du foyer éteint. J'en ravivais la flamme sans aucun mal. Le geste me parut d'une grande facilité, ce que j'ajoutai aux nombreuses raisons qui pouvaient me laisser penser que j'avais une affiliation étroite avec le feu._

_J'étais affamé et trouva à l'animal un goût délicieux. Je regrettais juste qu'on ne m'ait pas laissé un peu de vin pour faire descendre tout ça. Quant à l'eau, je décidais d'attendre d'avoir repris ma route pour m'arrêter auprès d'un petit torrent. _

_En attendant, mon corps retrouvait une grande partie de ses forces. Profitant de l'élan que ce repas m'avait donné, je prenais le temps d'offrir un bûcher convenable aux pauvres gens qui m'avaient cédés, bien malgré eux, leurs repas. _

_J'allais reprendre ma route quand je pris soudain conscience, à la lumière dansante du brasier, des dangers inhérents aux voyages. Reprenant le chemin, je le faisais border une falaise au ton ocre s'élevant sur ma gauche. Cette dernière faisait serpenter la route au grès de ses reliefs et c'est au détour de l'un d'entre eux que j'ouvris de nouveau la forêt. _

_Là encore, c'était une clairière. Mais l'herbe y était à la fois plus grasse et plus rase. Comme je m'y attendais, un cheval à la robe flamboyante y piaffait nerveusement. Il était sellé mais je dus chercher au détour d'un arbre pour trouver son ancien propriétaire, mort... Je ramassais son baudrier pour le faire mien._

_J'étais désormais en possession d'une épée longue et d'une main gauche. J'avais donc de quoi me défendre sur la route. J'allais calmer l'étalon pour l'attacher à la branche d'un arbre puis j'offrais un bûcher à son précédent maître. L'idée de simplement l'enterrer m'effleura l'esprit mais l'incinérer me paraissait une meilleure façon de faire. Le feu me semblait plus purificateur. Je notais ma propre préférence à la manière d'un psychanalyste sans plus m'en étonner vraiment. _

_Libérant mon nouveau destrier pour le monter, je le préparais au stress inhérent qu'il allait ressentir en voyageant ainsi en Ombre puis je m'élançais sur la piste en maintenant un bon rythme. Mes pensées paraissaient toutes étrangement tendre vers Ambre. Le fait que j'eu décidé alors d'en faire ma destination n'avait rien d'étonnant. _

_Néanmoins, ce n'était pas par cette route que je devais m'y rendre. Je devais d'abord faire une rencontre importante qui occasionnerait un détour. Je venais de passer le sommet de la colline arboré et je descendais désormais dans une vallée ou courait une rivière. Cette dernière, de par son large lit qui débordait allégrement, venait nourrir les rizières environnantes. Le paysage fleurait bon les territoires japonais de l'époque médiévale. Ces terres exotiques étaient le signe que j'étais encore assez loin de ma destination. _

_Je tendais alors mon esprit pour que le relief s'élève de nouveau. L'image d'Ambre hantait mon esprit et guidait mes choix. Mais cela ne suffit pas à me confisquer ma vigilance car je prenais soudainement conscience qu'on me suivait. Derrière moi, une silhouette que j'avais croisée auparavant dans le fond de la vallée me suivait. C'était impossible de me suivre. De la vallée à la pente ou je me trouvais, il y avait déjà de nombreux mondes. A moins de savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, voyagé en Ombre, ce qui, selon moi, n'était pas donné à tant de gens. Je fis volte-face alors que l'individu s'approchait et prenait forme à mes yeux. _

_Mon poursuivant s'arrêta à une distance respectable. Cela me permit de le détailler. C'était un individu assez petit mais à l'allure nerveuse et svelte. Il portait des vêtements qui me firent penser à ceux des samouraïs. Sa coiffure composée de trois tresses allant de l'avant à l'arrière du crâne ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Ses paroles ne firent que confirmer son attitude. Il me défiait :_

_**« Moi, Lin Showa du Clan Oja, je te défis, membre du clan des Marcheurs de Mondes car vous avez salis l'honneur des miens ! »**_

_Je ressentis du respect et de l'admiration pour cet homme. Il était certain qu'il avait toujours vécu selon un code de conduite strict. Sa voix ne tremblait pas. De plus, je n'avais aucun doute quant à sa réelle valeur au combat. Je descendais de cheval, j'aimais être à la même hauteur que mon interlocuteur. _

_J'étais moi-même armé et l'idée me vint d'accepter le combat. Ne serais-ce parce que j'étais certain que nous aurions vécu une très belle passe d'arme. Mais, je riais intérieurement de moi-même. Je n'avais aucune raison de risquer ma peau ou de mettre un terme à la vie d'un tel guerrier pour ce qui semblait être un quiproquo. _

_**« Illustre guerrier, en quoi ce que tu nommes les Marcheurs de Mondes ont-ils portés atteintes à l'honneur de ton clan ? **__Dis-je en posant un regard neutre sur l'individu, disposant un masque concentré sur mon visage._

_**- Un membre de ton clan a volé le Joyau que l'oiseau de sang avait confié au clan Oja alors qu'il devait être remis au Roi d'Ambre ! »**__ S'écria-t-il avec l'énergie et la rudesse qui caractérisait sa voix. _

_Joyau ? Roi d'Ambre ? Tiens donc, la rencontre devenait plus qu'un simple malentendu. Elle évoluait pour devenir d'un grand intérêt pour moi. Ainsi, je croisais de nouveau le chemin du Joyau. Je connaissais les fonctions de ce dernier et la dernière chose que j'avais faite était de m'accorder avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas douter que Showa me parlait bien de la même pierre. _

_**« Qui a envoyé l'oiseau de sang remettre le joyau à ton clan ? **__Demandais-je en ne quittant plus mon interlocuteur du regard._

_**- C'est l'oiseau de sang lui-même qui a donné le joyau à mon clan. » **__Répondit sèchement Lin._

_Il l'ignorait et beaucoup d'autres choses lui échappaient. Ce fut le sentiment que je ressentis à son égard. Il n'était pas impossible qu'il se soit retrouvé lié à un serment sans en savoir davantage, son code de conduite l'y obligeant. Il me suffisait désormais de lui donner plus d'informations et il comprendrait son erreur._

_**« Tes talents ne t'ont pas trompé, samouraï. **_

_**- Kenza ! Je suis un Kenza.**_

_**- Kenza… Je suis bien un Marcheur de Mondes mais mon clan sert le Roi d'Ambre. Voilà pourquoi ton récit m'étonne ? Tu mets à ton tour en doute l'honneur de ma famille. Dis m'en plus sur ce voleur. Je veux m'assurer de cette histoire. » **__Déclarais-je adroitement, lisant l'étonnement sur le visage du guerrier. _

_Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'un air circonspect puis me demanda alors d'un ton moins rêche._

_**« Veux-tu du thé ? **_

_**- Oui. »**__ Répondis-je comme pour une formalité._

_J'en eu pour trois longues heures… _

_Je lui avais dit que je faisais partie des Marcheur de Mondes. Cela j'en étais certain. Un simple raisonnement m'avait mené vers cette certitude. Le guerrier ne m'aurait pas associé à ces personnes si ma façon de marcher n'avait pas été similaire. Néanmoins, pour marcher ainsi grâce à la Marelle, je devais être de la lignée du Roi d'Ambre. _

_Grâce à la Marelle, j'étais certain d'appartenir à cette famille. Il paraissait donc logique de penser que cette dernière servait son chef, le Roi. Même si mon intuition me disait que les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simple. Du point de vue d'un homme tel que Lin Showa, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement._

_Durant notre pause, j'appris le récit complet de sa rencontre avec l'oiseau de sang. Cet événement avait été précédé par un violent orage qui avait provoqué de nombreuses catastrophes ayant ravagées la région. De plus, des démons étaient apparus et avaient semés la terreur dans les campagnes. Aux superlatifs utilisés par Lin Showa, il me revint à l'esprit un phénomène qui correspondait aux symptômes de cet orage._

_On nommait cela, Tempête d'Ombre. C'était un événement dont l'origine n'avait jamais vraiment été élucidée. Elles pouvaient se former naturellement, être le résultat de la destruction d'un tracé ou de sa réparation. Ensuite, le lendemain, l'oiseau de sang était apparu et avait donné le Joyau à Lin Showa avec comme consigne de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réclamé par le Roi d'Ambre. _

_Quelques semaines plus tard, un homme blond portant la moustache avait pris la pierre et s'était évanoui. Le Kenza l'avait alors pisté en Ombre jusqu'à ce le voleur s'évapore devant ses yeux sans laisser de trace. Je ne connaissais aucun individu correspondant à la description de mon interlocuteur mais sa dernière disparition me fit penser à de la sorcellerie. Je n'avais aucune idée du rôle que j'avais joué là-dedans mais l'occasion était trop belle. Il fallait que je vérifie cette piste. _

_**« Tu as eu raison de me confondre avec ce voleur. Nous utilisons les mêmes pouvoirs pour nous déplacer. **__Lui dis-je en gardant un air profondément concentré._

_**- Serait-il un renégat de ton clan ? **__Me demanda-t-il vivement._

_**- C'est bien possible. **__Dis-je en acquiesçant mollement. _

_**- Vas-tu donc m'aider à le retrouver ? **__S'écria-t-il enfin comme pour conclure un raisonnement qui allait de soi._

_**- Quand partons-nous ? » **__Lui répondis-je en plongeant intensément mon regard dans le sien avec un léger sourire. Quelque chose me disait qu'au bout de cette quête pouvait se trouver les réponses à mes trop nombreuses questions et j'étais déterminé à en savoir plus sur la destinée du Joyau._

_Lin se redressa pour lever le camp tout en m'expliquant. __**« Nous devons nous rendre auprès de notre clan pour que tu rencontres notre shogun. Puis, s'il le veut, je te mènerais là où j'ai perdu la piste du voleur. »**_

_Rien ne me pressait, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être attendu quelque part. J'acceptais donc volontiers ces formalités. Ambre pourrait m'attendre. De plus, j'avais l'intime conviction que ces petits instants de tranquillités ne seraient pas légions dans un futur proche et que je me devais d'en profiter tant qu'il en était encore temps._

_La compagnie de Lin Showa m'offrait une certaine sécurité. Un individu qui ne connaissait pas la duplicité était une escorte reposante pour moi. De plus, ses qualités de guerrier et ses capacités de pisteurs en Ombre en faisait un guide tout à fait agréable. Même sa conversation épurée à l'extrême de tout stratagème m'était plaisante. En somme, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir attaché mes pas aux siens pour un temps. _

_Le paysage changeait autour de nous alors qu'il remontait sa propre piste pour ainsi nous ramener chez lui. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que nous parvenions enfin à destination. Je fus légèrement étonné d'arriver dans une pièce faite de pierres. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle architecture de la part d'un monde asiatique. _

_Lin Showa me montra silencieusement le piédestal ou avait dû reposer le Joyau. Sans doute cherchait-il à m'assurer qu'il avait pris sa mission au sérieux et que ce n'était pas par négligence que l'incident était arrivé. L'intention était superflue. J'étais déjà convaincu de l'abnégation du petit homme. _

_Ensuite, le kenza me mena à travers le palais Oja. Ce dernier respectait bien plus l'idée que je me faisais de l'architecture médiévale nipponne. Je me sentais un peu étranger à cet univers habillé comme je l'étais. Mais cela n'empêchait pas mon regard curieux de parcourir les lieux. _

_L'édifice était un labyrinthe de panneau de bois peint de paysage naturaliste évoquant batailles, chasses et rencontres avec des animaux fantastiques. Il m'arriva dans ces couloirs de croiser quelques personnes. Je les saluais tous à la manière de mon guide, prenant ainsi soin de ne pas provoquer des fautes de protocoles. Je devais l'admettre, je laissai trainer un peu plus longtemps mon regard sur les visages des jeunes femmes leurs distillant machinalement un sourire discret auquel elles répondaient avec une timidité et un mystère tout oriental. Alors que nous traversions une cour, mes yeux furent attirés par les combattants qui s'entrainaient ardemment. Les gens d'ici étaient de très bons guerriers, je devais l'avouer. _

_Alors que nous nous engagions dans un couloir plus large que les autres, je compris que nous approchions de la salle de réception du shogun. Les deux gardes à l'entrée firent coulissés les deux panneaux. Je me mis aux côtés de Lin Showa en empruntant cet air grave qu'il portait sur son visage et copia mon attitude sur ce dernier._

_L'ambiance dans la pièce venait de retomber dans un ton plus solennel. De toute évidence, au vue des tables servies, nous arrivions à l'instant du repas. De part et d'autre de nous se trouvaient des courtisans assis devant leurs mets. Je sentais leurs regards curieux sur moi sans frémir. Mes yeux se portèrent sur le shogun. Habillé d'un kimono à la fois sobre et sublime, il arborait les insignes du pouvoir. Mon compagnon s'inclina, je fis de même puis nous fûmes invités à nous asseoir à notre tour. _

_Je laissais Lin Showa me présenter alors que je restais impassible, mon regard plongé dans celui du chef de clan. Mon guide exposa la majeure partie des faits mais il ne parla jamais en mon nom. De sorte, que le shogun prit la parole pour me poser quelques questions. _

_**« Quel est ton nom, membre du clan des Marcheurs de Mondes ?**_

_**- Fabre, honorable shogun. »**_

_Je lui répondais ainsi spontanément. C'était bien là mon nom. Il n'en avait juste jamais été question jusqu'à maintenant._

_**« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour retrouver la trace du voleur ? **__Reprit-il._

_**- Bien que je ne doute pas un instant des aptitudes du Kenza Lin Showa, j'ai quelques talents que j'espère mettre en œuvre en reprenant, avec lui, la piste ou il a dû l'arrêter. Enfin, si ces recherches devaient s'avérer infructueuse, je compte me rendre en un royaume pour trouver les réponses à mes questions. **__Lui répondis-je en prenant soin d'éviter de nommer Ambre, sans bien savoir pourquoi. _

_**- Quand pensez-vous vous mettre en route ?**__ Demanda-t-il._

_**- A l'aube. » **__Décidais-je. Je commençais à ressentir de la fatigue. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis mon réveil au sein des flammes. Nul doute que j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le shogun acquiesça gravement d'un air satisfait puis il nous invita à partager sa table. Je lui fis honneur. Puis, on me mena à ma chambre et malgré quelques sourires échangés lors du repas, je jugeais plus raisonnable de passer la nuit seule. J'y trouvais le repos escompté, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'aube soit salué par un cri d'alarme. _

_Je me levais et m'habillais en hâte pour sortir par la porte de ma chambre. Je remettais mon baudrier et mes armes en portant un regard aux alentours. Dans les couloirs, des silhouettes de soldats courraient pour sortir du château et prendre place sur les remparts de la forteresse. J'en interrompis un pour lui demander ou se trouvait le shogun. Celui-ci m'indiqua le point d'observation que ce dernier avait choisi. Je rejoignis assez rapidement les murs de la troisième enceinte. En son sommet, je trouvais l'état-major du chef de clan ainsi que ce dernier penché sur une carte décrivant le champ de bataille. Mes yeux cherchèrent un instant Lin Showa sans succès. Le shogun Oja leva alors son regard sur moi._

_**« Nos ennemis, les membres du clan Konji, ont profité de la nuit pour entrer sur notre territoire et ils se préparent désormais à l'assaut de la forteresse. Ces sans-honneurs ont sûrement profités du travail de quelques espions à leurs soldes pour arriver jusqu'ici sans que nous soyons avertis plus tôt. **__M'expliqua-t-il avant de reporter son regard sur la carte._

_**- Ou est Lin Showa ? **__Demandais-je. _

_**- Il est sur le mur de la première enceinte. C'est un brave, il se battra en première ligne. »**__ Répondit le chef de clan d'un air entendu. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Le Kenza était certes un grand guerrier mais pas un grand stratège. Quant à moi ? Quel rôle devais-je avoir dans tout cela ? Devais-je rejoindre mon compagnon sur le champ de bataille ? L'idée me déplut. Je n'avais pas l'impression que cela serait ainsi que j'utiliserais au mieux mes talents. Mes réflexions furent distraites par les premiers ordres du shogun. Machinalement, mon regard se posa sur la carte. Je commençais alors intuitivement à analyser notre situation. Nous étions deux fois moins nombreux que nos adversaires. Notre seul avantage était de profiter des trois terrasses fortifiés et du château qui constituaient la forteresse. Je décidais de ne piper mot et j'attendis le bon moment. Les troupes ennemies avancèrent en rangs serrés en direction de la première enceinte. Tout laissait présager un assaut frontal. Notre adversaire, certain de sa victoire, ne semblait pas faire l'économie de ses troupes. Quand bien même, il n'avait d'autre choix face à la forteresse Oji. L'infanterie ennemie chargea en espérant atteindre au plus vite les murs. Nos archers les cueillaient sans mal mais le flot ne refluait pas. Ils atteignirent l'enceinte et installèrent grappins et échelles bien trop vite à mon goût. Soudain, on signala des assaillants à la porte ouest. _

_**« C'est un leurre, l'ennemi a déjà lancé son assaut par la grande porte central. Mais il sait pour votre cavalerie et veut que vous la perdiez momentanément en l'envoyant voir de quoi il retourne. Je ne puis que vous conseillez de n'envoyer personnes là-bas, honorable shogun.» **__Lui dis-je alors sans quitter la carte du regard. Je ressentis le sien se porter sur moi et comme je l'avais prévu, il dédaigna mon conseil et demanda à sa cavalerie de quitter le pied de la seconde enceinte pour se rendre à la porte ouest. Quelques instants plus tard, la première porte cédait et des hommes armés de katanas montaient les premières marches pour atteindre la terrasse. Leur avancé fut stoppée nette par la lame de Lin Showa qui tint ses adversaires en respect. Le guerrier était vraiment exceptionnel mais je savais que le temps qu'il nous offrait n'était que temporaire. Il n'allait pas tarder à mourir si la situation n'était pas renversée rapidement. _

_**« Les lanciers ennemis vont franchir le mur de la première enceinte par l'ouest puis se reformer pour attendre le retour de vos cavaliers. Je crois que vous devriez sonner la retraite de vos archers et les ramener derrière la seconde enceinte en les couvrant de votre seconde unité de tireurs d'élites. De plus, il n'est plus temps pour votre cavalerie, inutile de sonner son rappel. » **__Lui conseillais-je de nouveau du même ton concentré. Je ressentais sa présence se tourner vers moi un peu plus longuement avant de donner ses ordres. Il accepta une partie de mes conseils mais ignora les autres. Les archers ainsi que la troupe de guerriers d'élites de Lin Showa purent rentrer à temps derrière la seconde enceinte. De plus, le shogun avait espéré frapper les troupes Konji par le flanc pour ainsi regagner la première terrasse mais ses cavaliers s'écrasèrent contre des lanciers en rangs serrées. Les soldats les plus chanceux purent battre en retraite. Les autres furent massacrés. A cet instant, je sentis les yeux du chef de clan me sonder intensément. Je levais mon regard pour croiser le sien sans ciller. _

_**« Si vous me le permettez, honorable Shogun. Je serais honoré de pouvoir vous conseiller durant cette bataille. » **__Lui dis-je alors d'un ton profond et assuré. Je vis ses sourcils se froncer légèrement puis il acquiesça très brièvement. Je réprimai un léger sourire vainqueur et replongeait mon regard sur la carte. La suite de la confrontation fut une toute autre chanson. Le temps que la seconde enceinte tenait, j'envoyais la seconde unité de cavalerie par l'entrée nord et lui demandait de faire le tour de la forteresse pour couper toute retraite à nos ennemis. Je postais nos lanciers devant la porte puis demandait aux troupes d'élites de Lin Showa de se tenir prêt sur l'un des points de la muraille ouest pour s'abattre sur les lanciers ennemis. Je voulais reprendre ainsi l'offensive. Le synchronisme était alors essentiel. Ainsi, ce fut quand nos archers tirèrent leurs dernières flèches que le signal fut envoyé. La porte de la seconde enceinte s'ouvrit pour laisser nos lanciers charger dans la mêlée. Dans le même temps, la cavalerie s'orientait en pointe avant de s'engouffrer par la porte principale et venait fendre l'arrière-garde ennemie. Enfin, la troupe d'élite de Lin Showa s'abattit sur les lanciers Konji pour y semer la terreur et la mort. Le plan était audacieux et ce fut principalement son effet psychologique qui amena l'armée de notre adversaire à céder à la panique. Quoi qu'il en fût, la bataille fut remportée après quelques brèves résistances. Je me fis alors le plus discret possible. Je laissais volontiers le shogun récolter les lauriers et la gloire. En fait, je m'intéressais davantage au devenir de Lin Showa. _

_Je passais la porte de la seconde enceinte et descendait sur la première terrasse du château. Autour de moi s'étendait le spectacle macabre du champ de bataille. Des soldats le parcouraient pour mettre un terme aux souffrances de leurs adversaires ou mêmes de leurs camarades trop mortellement blessés. Dans cette situation, je trouvais le clan très digne et j'admirais leurs comportements face à cette tragédie. Aucune sauvagerie n'était visible, aucun plaisir malsain n'était pris dans cette besogne. _

_Mon regard fut attiré par une scène particulière. A l'écart du charnier, il y avait un groupe d'hommes disposés en demi-cercle. Devant eux se trouvait Lin Showa qui se tenait sur le côté d'un autre individu, à genou, la tête basse. Je vis alors la lame de mon compagnon s'élever vers le ciel avant de fendre l'air. _

_Mon regard ne cilla pas alors que la tête du général ennemi roulait sur le sol. Le Kenza s'écarta et les autres hommes ramassèrent le corps pour l'emmener. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur l'expression que dégageait Lin alors qu'il nettoyait son arme avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Son visage était le siège d'un regard sombre ou couvait une légère lueur. Du sang couvrait ses vêtements, quelques gouttes maculaient son faciès. _

_Je sortais un mouchoir et fis quelques pas pour le lui tendre. Ses iris noirs se portèrent sur moi avant qu'il n'accepte mon geste et se nettoie de la souillure. Je restais silencieux en jetant un coup d'œil aux hommes qui s'éloignaient avec la tête et le corps du général. _

_**« Il aurait dû trouver la mort en se battant jusqu'au bout. Mais il a préféré se rendre et demander grâce. Que la Montagne m'en soit témoin, j'ai lui est offert une mort honorable. **__M'expliqua Showa en me rendant le mouchoir._

_**- A-t-il révélé les motivations de cette attaque ? **__Demandais-je en ramenant mes yeux sur lui. _

_**- Ne sont-elles pas évidentes ? Le Clan Konji est notre ennemi depuis des temps immémoriaux. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils conspirent pour obtenir nos terres. **__Répondit le Kenza. _

_**- Je ne suis pas sûr… » **__Marmonnais-je en regardant de nouveau le champ de bataille d'un air pensif. Avais-je tort de penser que tout tournait autour de moi ? Cet événement était-il le seul fait d'une guerre ayant sans aucun lien avec moi ? Quelqu'un manipulait-il les choses en coulisses ? Il était tout de même curieux que le clan Oja soit attaqué juste après avoir perdu le Joyau. Si j'étais arrivé plus tard, dans cet Ombre, nul doute que les choses se seraient passées différemment. Je revins à Lin et finit par lui faire un sourire. _

_**« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Allons faire nos adieux au shogun et à ton clan, j'aimerais que nous partions rapidement sur la trace du Joyau. »**_

_Il acquiesça vivement et m'emboita le pas. Nous gravîmes les divers terrasses jusqu'au château. Le chef nous salua une dernière fois alors que nous acceptions les vivres que nous offrait le clan. Je récupérais mon cheval et Lin monta un destrier plus petit à la robe grise. Enfin, nous quittâmes la forteresse et ce fut Showa qui me mena tout d'abord sur la piste du voleur. Nous gravîmes rapidement une piste étroite qui montait sur les flancs d'une longue chaine de collines escarpées. Nous allions bon train et je laissais Lin me guider. _

_Mon esprit était tourné vers d'autres réflexions. Cette tempête d'ombre pouvait avoir eu lieu à cause d'un tracé réduit ou refait à l'aide du Joyau. Si j'y étais pour quelque chose, je devais savoir de quelles façons. De plus, avais-je passé le tracé du Joyau avant que ce dernier ne soit remis au Kenza par l'oiseau de sang ? Dans ce cas, il y avait des chances que je sois responsable, par la même occasion, de la tempête d'Ombre ? Avais-je donc tenté de retracer une Marelle tout en m'accordant au Joyau ? Si oui, pourquoi diable aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? L'idée était tellement insensée que je refusais de la prendre au sérieux. _

_Je préférais réfléchir à une autre possibilité. Il était imaginable que cela soit le voleur même du Joyau, cet individu blond portant la moustache qui m'avait donné l'objet et permit de passer son tracé. D'ailleurs, ne devais-je pas être d'accord avec le fait de le passer pour y arriver ? _

_Bien sûr que si... J'avais donc, avant mon amnésie, été d'accord avec le fait de m'accorder avec la pierre. Surprenant… Qu'est ce qui avait pu motiver cela ? Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui aimait se gorger de puissances. Quelque chose clochait ! Quelque chose me manquait ! Au sujet d'Ambre… _

_Une pensée résonna dans mon crâne. « Je ne sais rien d'autre sur Ambre. » Faux ! Hurlais-je mentalement. Et je pris alors conscience d'une chose importante. J'étais l'objet d'une compulsion mentale. _

_Quelqu'un d'une grande puissance psychique avait manipulé mon esprit. Toutes ces choses qui m'avaient précédemment étonné me revinrent comme pour donner écho à cette idée et renforcer ma conviction. Ce souvenir incongru de la Licorne comme seule personne subsistant dans mes souvenirs. Ces pensées qui m'amenaient toujours vers Ambre. On me manipulait, on voulait que je me rende dans ce royaume pour la rencontrer. _

_Lin s'arrêta, j'en fis de même et sorti un instant de mes pensées. Je sentis le regard de mon compagnon sur mon visage. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais lu une telle expression sur mon facies. Néanmoins, il n'en fit pas la remarque et dit._

_**« Voici l'endroit où le voleur a disparu sans laisser de trace.**_

_**- Très bien. » **__Dis-je d'une voix que je trouvais trop roque. Je ne voulais pas que Showa se pose des questions inutiles. Soupirant légèrement du nez, je fermais les yeux et faisais mine d'entrer en méditation. Je cherchais surtout à me calmer. _

_Etre accordé au Joyau vous assure de ressentir sa présence quand il est non loin de vous. Mais j'avais beau tendre mon esprit, il n'y avait aucune trace. Rouvrant les yeux, je prenais soin de mémoriser le lieu où je me trouvais. S'il le fallait, je devais pouvoir revenir ici pour reprendre la piste. Pour l'instant, je ne voyais que faire. Quoi qu'en disait les habitants d'un certain village en Ombre, je n'étais pas un sorcier, je ne savais pas comment pister un sort de téléportation._

_Mes yeux se portèrent sur Lin. _

_**« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire de plus ici. Néanmoins, je pense que nous trouverons des réponses à nos questions au royaume d'Ambre. Te sens-tu de m'y accompagner ? »**_

_Je lus alors un réel étonnement sur son visage._

_**- P… Pourrais-je rencontrer le Roi d'Ambre ? **__Bégaya-t-il en me regardant d'un air empli d'espoir. Déstabilisé par sa soudaine réaction, je papillonnais des paupières en acquiesçant mollement. _

_**- Je ferais mon possible, sois en sure. »**__ Assurais-je. Le Kenza acquiesça profondément et je fus rassuré. Pouvoir compter sur lui, là-bas, en Ambre, ne serait sans doute pas un luxe s'y on imaginait qu'il m'y attendait très certainement quelques machinations. Je pris le temps de calmer son cheval et de le préparer face à ce qu'il allait vivre, le voyage en Ombre pouvait provoquer la panique des animaux n'y étant pas habitué. Une fois son esprit raffermi, j'ouvrais la route._

_A mesure que nous chevauchions, mon esprit se concentrait sur l'image que j'avais d'Ambre. Nous arrivâmes sur une piste que j'élargis avant de la border d'une herbe plus verte. Le ciel se teinta d'un bleu flamboyant alors qu'au loin, je peignais des neiges éternelles d'un blanc immaculé sur le sommet des montagnes. L'exercice, à cette vitesse raisonnable n'empêchait pas à mon esprit de continuer ses réflexions. _

_J'étais parvenu à comprendre la réaction de Showa. Ce dernier ne pouvait ressentir qu'un grand émoi alors qu'il allait pouvoir rencontrer le Roi, l'homme pour qui il devait protéger le Joyau. Je m'inquiétais de l'idée que Lin puisse offrir sa vie à cause de son échec dans cette tâche. Quand bien même, je savais qu'il ne pourrait se l'enlever sans que le Roi ne l'y autorise. Inutile de dire que j'étais déterminé à ce que cela ne paraisse pas une bonne idée à ce dernier. _

_Soudain, je remarquais une forêt. Je ne l'attendais pas. Malgré mes tentatives, elle semblait se dresser sur le chemin d'Ambre. La piste finit par tourner vers cette dernière et donc, nous y mener. _

_Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la feuillaison. Ce couvert était immense et magnifique. Il représentait l'image parfaite des bois enchantés qu'on rencontre dans les fables et les contes. Les arbres imposants et magnifiques étendaient leurs ombres dans ce royaume de verdure. Parmi les feuillages d'une nature laissée libre, je saisissais les mouvements de quelques animaux sauvages aux couleurs magnifiques. _

_Un instant, une ombre venant obscurcir ma vue me fit levé les yeux au ciel. Dans le zénith, un faucon planait au-dessus de nous. Je sus alors intuitivement que nous étions repérés. Après quelques tournants, nous atteignîmes une large clairière. Un bruit assourdissant nous alerta sur notre droite alors que trois cavaliers sortaient des fourrés et descendaient la pente vers nous. _

_L'un d'entre eux se démarquait des deux autres et je le reconnus immédiatement. Il avait des cheveux longs et sombres, un regard bleu sans une once de sentiments. Son expression était égale en toute situation. Alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre des arbres, son armure de plaque blanche émit quelques reflets glacés. Et à mesure qu'il s'approchait pour s'arrêter devant nous, je vis que sa monture impressionnante d'une robe grise et aux sabots aux reflets métalliques dépassaient de loin les nôtres. Le regard de l'homme hésita entre moi et Lin. Après un court instant, il éleva la voix et dit. _

_**« Je suis le Prince Julian d'Ambre, bienvenue en Forêt d'Arden. » **_

_Il descendit de cheval. Machinalement, j'en fis de même, Lin Showa me suivant de près._

_**« Vous étiez attendus. **__Reprit le prince tout en continuant à s'exprimer sans préciser plus avant à qui il parlait vraiment. _

_**- Je suis Lin Showa du Clan Oja. **__Se présenta dignement le Kenza. Les yeux bleus de Julian se portèrent sur moi. _

_**- Et vous ? **_

_**-Fabre… **__Répondis-je en guettant une réaction. Mais il n'en eu aucune. Cela me rendit profondément perplexe. Mais je faisais beau jeu de la cacher. J'avais reconnu le prince d'Ambre dès l'instant ou mon regard s'était porté sur lui. Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas me connaître. Qu'en penser ? _

_**- Vous pouvez laisser vos chevaux à mes hommes. Je vais vous emmener. **__Dit-il en sortant un jeu de tarot dont il tira une carte. Là aussi, je les reconnus. On les appelait les Atouts, elles permettaient de rejoindre des lieux qui y étaient dessinés ou même de contacter et rejoindre des personnes représentées. J'en glissais deux mots à Lin avant de porter mon attention sur Julian. Ce dernier tenait une carte face à lui. Le dos de cette dernière représentait une licorne. Mais je n'en distinguais pas l'autre côté. C'est en voyant ses lèvres remuer et en entendant sa voix que je sus qu'elle devait représenter une personne. _

_**« Il y en a deux et je ne sais pas lequel est-ce. » **_

_Tiens donc… Ainsi, ils attendaient bien quelqu'un. Quelque chose me disait que s'était certainement moi. Mais cela me rendait perplexe qu'il ne puisse connaître ni mon nom, ni mon visage. Sans doute avait-il pensé que je viendrais seul. La présence de Showa venait de rendre leurs tâches plus difficiles et me laissait un répit précieux. _

_**« Approchez-vous et tenez-vous à moi. » **__ Je m'exécutais et Lin en fit de même avec une certaine réticence. Je pus alors voir qui se tenait dans la carte. C'était une femme aux beaux cheveux d'ébènes ondulés et à la peau diaphane. Elle portait une robe noire serrée à la taille par une ceinture d'argent. Sa seule concession aux couleurs était ses yeux étonnement bleus. Je la reconnue. Elle tendit la main et Julian la saisit. _

_En quelques instants, nous passâmes des vertes forêts d'Arden à un salon médiéval agréable. Je venais d'entrer dans le château d'Ambre. A mes côtés, Lin avait bien du mal à ne pas montrer sa curiosité et son étonnement. Julian se porta immédiatement auprès de celle qui nous avait permis de passer. Cette dernière lui glissa quelques mots._

_**« Il en reste deux. »**_

_Deux autres invités tels que moi ? Ainsi donc, je participais à quelque chose dépassant ma simple personne. La question était, dès lors, combien étions-nous déjà arrivés ici ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait, en fin de compte, nous attendre ? La dame se tourna devant nous et se présenta. _

_**« Je suis Deirdre, dame d'Ambre. Nous allons vous mener à vos chambres ou vous pourrez vous reposer avant que le Roi ne vous fasse demander. Je dois aussi vous informer qu'ils ne vous aient pas permis de sortir du château.**_

_Je manquais de hausser un sourcil. Heureusement l'empressement de Showa me permit de reprendre une expression plus neutre sans que quiconque ne le remarque. _

_**« Je suis Lin Showa du Clan Oja.**_

_**- Et je me nomme Fabre, belle dame. Bien qu'il soit malheureux que nous ne puissions pas profiter de la beauté de la cité, nous ferons comme le Roi en a décidé. **__Ajoutais-je avec un sourire charmant à son encontre. Elle acquiesça légèrement et s'empressa de nous confier à un page. _

_Ce dernier nous mena à travers les couloirs du château en direction des chambres qui nous étaient alloués. Sur le chemin, je prenais quelques instants pour réfléchir. Quelque chose m'ennuyait. Ils semblaient savoir que leurs invités ne sauraient rien de la raison de leurs venues. Eux-mêmes semblaient ignorés tous de ces derniers. Cela était tout de même étrange._

_Deirdre avait eu le même comportement à mon égard que Julian. Juste avait-elle laissée voir plus d'empressement à mettre un terme à notre rencontre. Forcément, le fait d'ignorer qui était le véritable invité devait créer un certain malaise chez eux. Je me demandais soudain dans quoi j'entrainais Lin. Devais-je le prévenir de tout ça ou le laisser dans l'ignorance ?_

_Nous finîmes par nous séparer avant que je ne tranche la question. Chacun fut emmené à sa chambre. La sienne m'était voisine. Tout était pour le mieux. J'entrais donc dans la mienne et refermais la porte derrière moi. La pièce était bien meublée, j'y avais tout le nécessaire pour y être à l'aise. Mon regard fut attiré par un grand miroir qui reposait sur un cabinet de toilette. Je m'en approchais et je fis face à mon reflet. _

_Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me croiser depuis ma sortie des flammes mais je savais inconsciemment à quoi je ressemblais. Le souvenir diffue s'en trouva juste ravivé. J'étais donc un homme au milieu de la vingtaine. Mes cheveux d'un roux flamboyant cascadaient en boucle jusqu'à mes épaules. Ma peau avait des reflets cuivrés. Mes yeux étaient ambrés. En bref, je ne correspondais pas du tout à Deirdre ou Julian. Sans doute n'étais-je pas de ce côté de la famille. _

_Ainsi donc, voilà à quoi ressemblait Fabre d'Ambre. Je souris à moi-même d'un air amusé. Je pris alors le temps de faire une toilette. Si je devais rencontrer le Roi, il fallait mieux que je sois le plus présentable possible, n'est-ce pas ? N'ayant pas de vêtements de rechange, je pris soin de nettoyer quelque peu les miens pour les rendre acceptable. Une fois satisfait, n'ayant toujours pas été appelé, je décidais qu'il était temps de laisser la curiosité me guider et d'explorer mon nouveau royaume. _

_Je sortis de ma chambre et alla frapper à la porte de Lin pour inviter ce dernier à me suivre. Il accepta et m'emboita le pas dans les couloirs du château. Il ne me fallut qu'un tournant pour faire ma première rencontre._

_A quelques pas de moi, quatre personnes discutaient. Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur l'un d'eux. Il avait les cheveux bleus nuits et des yeux noirs, son visage empruntait une expression désagréable. Cet homme, dans la trentaine bien tassée, je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant, je m'en méfiais. De lui, je sentais venir le danger. Mon compagnon eut la même réaction en voyant l'individu._

_Les autres personnes présentent formaient un groupe plutôt bigarré. Mon regard fut tout d'abord attiré par les courbes d'une jeune femme à l'allure fort étrange. Une unique couleur paraissait avoir sa préférence, le vert. Ses longs cheveux l'étaient, ses yeux aussi et sa peau même avait des reflets de jade. Elle portait une tunique lui allant parfaitement. Elle se tenait là, à la fois discrète de par son attitude mais curieuse de par son regard, suivant silencieusement la conversation._

_Un homme de mon âge laissait ses yeux bleus caresser un peu trop longtemps la jeune demoiselle pour que cela soit parfaitement discret. Ses cheveux bruns couronnaient un visage souriant et sympathique. Portant des vêtements de cour, il paraissait le plus local de nous tous._

_Enfin, le dernier était tout de noir vêtu. Lui aussi ne semblait concéder aucune préférence aux autres couleurs, ses cheveux étaient sombres et ses yeux d'ébènes. La coupe de ses vêtements de cours était différente, plus fantasque peut-être. Même si l'individu, lui, semblait emprunter une expression plutôt distante et blasé. _

_Sentant leurs regards et leurs attentions se tourner vers moi, je m'avançais pour les saluer convenablement._

_**« Bonjour à vous. Je me nomme Fabre et voici Lin Showa. Etes-vous vous aussi les invités de nos hôtes en ce lieu ? **__Demandais-je. _

_**- Je me nomme pour ma part, Gwendall d'Ambre. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. **__Me signifia l'homme brun avec un sourire engageant. _

_**- Vous pouvez m'appeler Sable. **__Permit l'individu à la tenue sombre. _

_**- Cendre. **__Répondit la personne louche sans tendresse. _

_**- Je me nomme Sophie. **__Se présenta enfin la seule femme de l'assemblé. Ainsi donc j'avais un parent du nom de Gwendall. _

_**- Quelles raisons vous mènent ici, au château d'Ambre ? **__ S'enquit Sable à mon encontre. _

_**- Des raisons personnelles sans grandes importances, et vous-même ? **__Lui répondis-je en espérant ainsi lui renvoyer la balle tout en détournant l'attention des personnes présentes._

_**- Oh… Je viens ici pour en apprendre davantage sur Ambre et ainsi rapporter ce que j'aurais appris aux Cours. **_

_**- Aux Cours ? **__Fis-je l'erreur de demander._

_**- Bien sûr. **__Acquiesça Sable comme si je devais forcément savoir de quoi il parlait. J'acquiesçais d'un air entendu quoi qu'un peu tard pour que personne ne se rende compte de mon hésitation à ce sujet. Je sentais déjà le regard de Sophie peser sur moi. Je devais détourner une nouvelle fois l'attention._

_**- La route a dut être longue pour venir jusqu'ici. **__Supposais-je. _

_**- Nous avons été emmenés par le Prince Julian par Atout après l'enterrement du Roi d'Ambre, Oberon. **__Continua-t-il d'un ton morne. Je clignais malgré moi des paupières. _

_**- Oh, cela a dû être un tragique événement. **__ Dis-je sans trop savoir sur quels pieds dansés. _

_**- Pour les Ambriens, oui. **__Précisa mon interlocuteur. _

_**- Je suppose qu'on a dut lui rendre tous les honneurs dus à son rang, n'est-ce pas ? **__Poursuivis-je tout en cherchant à en savoir plus. _

_**- Bien sûr, c'était très beau. Tous les Princes d'Ambre étaient présents. A la fin, son corps a été jeté dans l'Abîme. **__Narra Sable. Je me retenais de demander ce qu'était l'Abîme._

_**- Je vois… Vous avez dit « nous » ? Vous n'êtes pas venu seul des Cours. **__Dis-je en changeant de sujet. _

_**- Bien entendu, je suis le fils de l'Ambassadeur des Cours Sendor Barimen. Je n'ai fait que le suivre…**_

_**- En compagnie de mon cousin Merlin. D'ailleurs, en parlant famille, il est connu que vous êtes la fille de Dame Llewella, cousine. Elle ne vous a pourtant pas encore reconnue. » **__Intervint Gwendall en reprenant la conversation à son compte, couvant Sophie du regard. Je haussais légèrement les sourcils, ainsi la demoiselle était de ma famille et un dénommé Merlin aussi. Mais Barimen, pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'en être un, au même titre que Sable ? _

_Sophie proposa alors d'aller nous installer plus confortablement dans l'un des nombreux salons du château, éludant ainsi la question qui lui était implicitement posée. Quand nous arrivâmes et que nous fûmes chacun installé. Je prenais la parole sur le ton innocent de la conversation._

_**« Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, dame Sophie ?**_

_**- Oh… Et bien, je n'ai fait que suivre sieur Cendre. **__Me répondit-elle, sans que j'en sois convaincu. Je portais mon regard sur ce dernier._

_**- Et donc, vous êtes vous-même venu ici pour… ?**_

_**- Pour elle. **__Dit-il en m'indiquant la jeune femme d'un geste du menton. J'étais perplexe._

_**- Aurais-je mal compris ? **__Demandais-je avec un regard étonné envers Sophie. Cendre intervint._

_**- Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui m'a mené ici ! Et bien, c'est cette puterie de bague ! **__M'expliqua-t-il en me montrant un bijou à son doigt composé d'une pierre bleue dans laquelle était gravé un animal mythique. _

_**- Une licorne ? **__Laissais-je échappé par l'étonnement. Cendre acquiesça nerveusement. _

_**- L'on dit qu'un bosquet porte le nom de cette créature et qu'il se trouve non loin du château d'Ambre. **__Expliqua Sophie que je trouvais soudainement plus intéressée que jamais. Même Sable s'agitait pour surenchérir. _

_**- J'aimerais moi aussi allé la visiter.**_

_**- Nous pourrons peut-être le faire quand le Roi aura disposé de nous. » **__Laissais-je en suspens d'un air faussement désintéressé. Toute cette histoire devenait captivante. De toute évidence, nous étions quatre à avoir intérêts à rencontrer la Licorne. A la différence notable qu'il semblait que je sois le seul à avoir perdu la mémoire dans cette affaire. De plus, les autres ne me laissaient pas penser qu'ils y soupçonnent un piège ou une manipulation._

_**« Que diriez-vous si nous nous rendions à la salle d'arme pour nous échauffer un peu en attendant que le Roi ne nous demande ?**__ Proposa soudainement Gwendall en se levant de son siège._

_**- Oh oui, voilà une charmante idée. Vous allez pouvoir croiser le fer avec Cendre. **__S'écria Sophie l'accompagnant. Je retenais un sourire narquois. Le jeune homme allait avoir l'occasion de faire le beau devant la demoiselle. Tout cela n'était vraiment pas mon style... Néanmoins, je me levais._

_**- Je suis quelque peu fatigué par mon périple mais j'assisterais volontiers à cet échange. **__Mentis-je en posant mon regard sur Cendre. Ce dernier finit par se lever et par acquiescer. Il n'apparaissait pas contre l'idée. Lin Showa s'approcha de moi, je lui soufflais alors à l'oreille._

_**- N'y participe pas. » **__Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils puis acquiesça. _

_Sans doute ne comprenait-il pas le jeu politique qui se déroulait devant lui mais il y avait un but à cette petite scène aux allures anodines. Il fallait que je vois de quoi était capable les deux autres guerriers mais, dans le même temps, je ne devais pas révéler mon propre niveau, ni celui de mon principal allié. Sable fit comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Une fois dans le couloir, il nous quitta en prétextant qu'il préférait les livres aux armes. Tant pis pour lui, plus tard, je lui poserais des questions sur les Barimen. Se pouvait-il que je tienne l'autre côté de ma parenté, en ce lieu lointain et inconnu que Sable nommait les Cours ? _

_Une fois que nous atteignîmes la salle d'armes. Les deux opposants se préparèrent pour leur combat. Pour ma part, je me trouvais un banc contre un mur qui faisait face à l'espace ou les deux belligérants allaient croiser le fer. Cette confrontation devait me permettre de me faire une idée des talents de Gwendall et Cendre. _

_Néanmoins, je voulais aussi prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je savais que l'audience avec le Roi arriverait tôt ou tard et je devais prévoir mon comportement durant cette dernière. J'avais déjà été maladroit à cause de mon empressement quand j'avais posé des questions à Sable. Il n'était pas question que cela se reproduise devant le Roi, lors d'une rencontre officielle, aux yeux de tous. _

_Mais déjà l'affrontement allait commencer. Gwendall se tenait dans une position élégante et académique, son sabre prêt à se fendre vers son adversaire. Il adoptait un sourire assuré et un regard pétillant. Au contraire, Cendre tenait son épée d'une main et avait enroulé son manteau de l'autre. Sa position n'avait rien d'esthétique. Son visage exprimait toujours cette grimace désagréable et torve. Les deux adversaires étaient d'un style très opposé._

_A l'annonce d'un signal que les deux opposants furent les seuls à entendre, le combat débuta. Les fers se croisèrent les deux personnes commencèrent à exprimer leurs arts. Gwendall dansait, virevoltait et se fendait avait une légèreté et une grâce qui forçait l'admiration. Mais le spectacle n'émouvait pas un seul instant son adversaire. Cendre y répondait avec la plus stricte et la plus froide des façons. Ses coups étaient strictement académique, terriblement efficace._

_Je me mesurais mentalement à ses deux individus et devais me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir vaincre Gwendall si je n'en venais pas à utiliser d'autres talents que l'art du combat. Quand à Cendre, je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer le vaincre. Ce dernier était supérieur aux deux enfants d'Ambre que nous étions. J'étais impressionné. Même si mon visage, lui, exprimait toujours un air impassible et détaché._

_Je me félicitais de ne pas avoir participé à cette joute et d'assister à tous cela. Je savais désormais quel danger potentiel les deux hommes représentaient. De plus, en n'affichant nullement mes propres talents, je restais, pour eux, un mystère qu'ils pouvaient craindre. Le duel s'éternisait et je savais que les deux prendraient un certain temps avant de se départager. _

_Mon esprit se tourna vers d'autres pensées. Je devais réfléchir à mon attitude face au Roi. Il était désormais certain que je devais cacher mon amnésie. Quelque chose me disait que tous mes hôtes n'étaient pas au courant et que cela devait rester ainsi. J'allais donc devoir jouer la comédie le temps que la compulsion cesse et que je retrouve mes souvenirs. Je devais temporiser et surtout surveiller._

_En effet, il me paraissait fort envisageable que la personne responsable de mon état ne résiste pas à l'envie d'être présente pour vérifier si son travail avait bien eu les effets voulus. La présentation devant le Roi devait être un événement particulièrement propice à cette observation. Hors, si j'arrivais en semant le doute quant à mon état, je pourrais commencer à insinuer la peur en cette personne et ainsi, peut-être, la pousser à l'erreur._

_Ainsi, je pourrais peut être la démasquer et lui demander ce qui a motivé ses actes à mon encontre. Non, je ne ressentais pas de besoin de vengeance. Je n'y voyais pas d'intérêts. Je voulais juste comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, récupérer mes souvenirs et surtout éviter que cela se reproduise. L'élimination de la personne responsable n'était qu'un raccourci grossier qui n'apporterait qu'un lot de problèmes encore plus grands. Non, c'était autre sorte de fin que je voulais trouver à cette histoire, une fin plus heureuse pour tout le monde._


End file.
